Somewhere Out There
by alannalovingwriter
Summary: [One Shot] KD Songfic...romance...action...what more could you want?


AN: One shot. The characters are Tamora Pierce's, the song is by Our Lady Peace....read my story, Feelings, it's more K/D fluff...with a plot, sorta...

Dom's heart tightened as Kel rode out. Why did he have to fall in love with a Lady Knight? Why not someone who stayed safe? _Sure, they stay safe, but they're not Kel_ the voice in the back of his head whispered. Kel was everything—intelligent, funny, strong, beautiful, at least to Dom. Other men fell for the tiny court beauties, but Kel had a special something.

_Last time I talked to you,_

_You were lonely and out of place._

_You were looking down on me,_

_Lost out in space._

_Laid underneath the start,_

_Strung out and feeling brace._

_Watch the red orange glow,_

_Watch them fade away._

Dom fell out of bed, the thunder on his door startling him. Yanking it open, he stared at Raoul.

"We've gotten a call," he explained, "We ride as soon as possible." Swearing, Dom pulled on his breeches and ran to wake the men in his squad. Returning to his rooms, he grabbed the bags he kept packed for riding and headed to the stables. While he waited for Raoul to tell them where they were going, Dom saddles his mare, Starlight.

"Mount up!" he heard Raoul shout, and the men fell into place.

"We're heading to the border," Dom's heart tightened, that was where Kel had been sent. "Bandits have given some of our Knights trouble, so we're heading out to help them." Raoul turned and raised one had, bringing it down in the signal to ride out.

_Down here in the atmosphere, _

_Garbage and city lights. _

_You gotta save your tired soul,_

_You gotta save our lives._

_Turn on the radio,_

_To find you on satellite,_

_I'm waiting for the sky to fall,_

_I'm waiting for a sign._

_All we are is all so far._

Dom brought his horse next to Raoul's

"Sir?" he asked, "Do you know anything about the Knights that left the other day?"

"You mean Kel" Raoul asked, correctly guessing the reason Dom was worried. "I'm sure she'll be fine, after all, _we _taught her all she knows."

"So her group was attacked?" Raoul nodded glumly. "Damn," Dom rode of suddenly. Raoul let him go, sensing he needed time alone.

_You're falling back to me,_

_The star that I can't see._

_I know you're out there,_

_Somewhere out there._

_You're falling out of reach,_

_Defying gravity._

_I know you're out there,_

_Somewhere out there. _

Kel rode with her fellow knights, lost in her own thoughts. She heard a cry and crashing in the woods.

"Bandits!" someone yelled. Kel wheeled, unsheathing Griffin. Kel hear a dull thud, then felt a sharp pain in her left arm. She looked down and found a vile looking arrow sprouting from her shoulder. She struck the bandits down with Griffin, trying to ignore the pain. As the bandits began to loose, they faded back into the woods.

"Kel, you're hurt!" Neal shouted, making his way to his friend. Neal reached Kel's side as she slumped over in a faint.

_Hope you remember me,_

_When you're homesick and need a change._

_I miss your purple hair,_

_I miss the way you taste._

_I know you'll come back someday, _

_On a bed on nails I wait._

_I'm praying that you don't burn out,_

_Or fade away._

_All we are is all so far._

Dom sat by Kel's cot, a worried look on his face. Neal walking into the infirmary, still fired even after a nap. He had hardly left Kel's side, trying to heal her.

"Still here, Dom?" he asked.

"I'm so worried about her. Is she— " Dom gulped.

"She'll be fine. She's just tired because of all the healing I did. Luckily we got to her in time to keep the poison from spreading." Dom looked sharply at his cousin. Neal had neglected to tell him that bit of information.

"Poison?" Dom asked. Neal ran a hand through his hair.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you before. I was too busy keeping Kel alive. I'm sorry."

_You're falling aback to me, _

_The star that I can't see. _

_I know you're out there,_

_Somewhere out there._

_You're falling out of reach,_

_Defying gravity._

_I know you're out there,_

_Somewhere out there. _

Kel's eyes flickered open. The first face she saw was Dom's followed by Neal's. Kel tried to speak, but found her mouth too dry. Dom held her up while Neal pressed a mug of water to her lips.

"Drink," he ordered. Kel swallowed, tasting herbs along with the water.

"What happened?" She asked after she had finished drinking.

"Oh Gods, Kel," Dom began, "You were hit with a poisoned arrow. Third Company got there right after the attack. I've been so worried." Kel smiled.

"You've me to thank for your healing," Neal chimed in. Kel thanked him. Neal decided it would be a good time to let Dom and Kel have some time alone and for the first time, did something tactful.

_You're falling back to me,_

_The star that I can't see._

_I know you're out there, oh. _

_You're falling out of reach,_

_Defying gravity_

_I know you're out there,_

_Somewhere out there._

"Kel, I've been so worried about you." Dom pulled Kel into a hug, burying his nose in her hair. "All the time spent by your sleeping self has led me to think. I never want to loose you. I don't want something to happen to you when I'm not there. Kel, I know you've just woken up, and you can have time to think about it if you want, but Kelâ€Will you marry me?" Dom looked deeply into her eyes, waiting for her response.

_You're falling back to me,_

_The star that I can't see._

_I know you're out there,_

_Somewhere out there._

_You're falling out of reach,_

_Defying gravity,_

_I know you're out there,_

_Somewhere out there._

"Of course," was Kel's reply. Dom kissed her deeply, savoring the happiest moment of his life.

"I suppose we should tell Neal."

"No, I suppose _you_ should tell Neal. I'm going back to sleep." Kel laughed.

"That's evil." Dom accused, "But on account of you accepting me, I guess I'll have to do it this time." He stood, giving Kel one last kiss. "I'll try to keep him from waking you." Kel smiled, and laid her head back against her pillow.

"I love you," she whispered as Dom slid out of the room.

"I love you, too."

_You're falling back to me. _

_Well I know,_

_I know._

_You're falling out of reach._

_I know_


End file.
